Miles From Normal
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: ATTENTION: Author's note attached. The MacDonald and Venturi family goes on the road. What will happen when the close quarter encounters are too much for them. Dasey! Sorry, i'm no good at summaries. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway I don't own it.

**Note:** Just so you know I did things a little differently. When I put this "**FxB**" it means the beginning of a flashback. And this "**x-x-x**" means a character change.

-----

**Chapter One**

I tap my pencil tip feverishly on the lined paper. Nothing. Okay, so my English teacher decided it would be a good idea to have us write an essay about what we thought to be our greatest moment in life. And of course, the simple **boring** person I am, I have nothing to write about.

**Bang, thud.**

I jump startled, turn and see it's just my devilish stepbrother, Derek, breaking into my room.

"Derek! What are you doing in here?"

"If you must know," He pauses flipping over the neatly placed books on my shelf.

"Yeah, well I must!" I burst from my chair, crossing my arms.

"I'm _looking_ for my cd." He replied smugly, approaching my desk.

"Uh, and you think I have it?" I pushed him away from my open draws. "That would have involved me going into your disgusting hole of a room."

"Yeah." He gave me his priceless smirk, and went to look through the rest of my things.

"I don't have it. So, will you just get out so I can finish my homework!"

"Such a nerd you are Casey." He replied smoothly, lifting the lid to my foot chest.

"Derek!" I screeched even louder, putting my full force to push him from the chest. Sending him on my bed flat on his back, and me right on top of him.

I felt my lip quiver and my air catch in my throat, looking down into his dark eyes. His expression was different from usual, his eyes were soft and kind. I knew what was going to happen, we both knew. Our breathes became shallow and I felt his face inching closer to me. Then I let my body melt into him, as his lips pressed against mine. His hand found it's way tousled in my hair, his fingers massaging my scalp lightly. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, waiting for entrance, which I allowed without any objections. And I lost all my inhibitions, as he took one arm under my back and turned me over, so I was now under him. His fingers traced over the curves of my side and I felt my stomach flutter. I felt myself getting to that place again. I was getting to that place I could never go again.

"Derek.." I whispered so quietly I was suprised he even heard it.

"Please, Casey." He begged me, brushing some stray hairs from my face, placing featherlight kisses across my neck.

"We can't." I took one of my hands and closed it over his which rested at the base of my collar bone, regaining my composure. "We can't do this again."

**FxB**

"Derek?" My mother called up the tunnel of stairs.

I plopped onto the couch, glancing down at my wristwatch. "He's gonna make us late, he always does this!"

"I'll handle this, get the kids in the car." George placed a small peck to my mother's forehead, nodding towards the front door. "Derek, get down here!"

"What?" He thumped down the stairs, his black duffle thrown over his shoulder.

His father rolled his eyes, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Get in the car son."

"Finally." I mutter as they enter the car, Derek taking a seat in the back row to my left.

"Smerek, are you 'cited?!" Marti sitting in the row right before us screamed, throwing her little hands up in the air.

He took a look around the car, slouching down putting his headphones on and replying smug and sarcastic. "Oh, _so excited_."

I let myself scoff over his response, and stared out the window. Three thousand miles, in a car with the whole Macdonald-Venturi family. If that's not _exciting_ I don't know what is.

-----

_**A/N:** Sorry if I confused anyone with the whole first part. But it will get better I promise! Okay:squeezes eyes shut and crouches under desk:: I'm ready for it, review me!!! And once i get five reviews i will update!_


	2. Chapter 2

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway I don't own it.

**Note:** So I kinda lied, I am going to update just after three reviews. Thank you **csteinha**, **Laura8881**, and **PinkTribeChick** for reviewing!! You guys are peaches! And remember this "**x-x-x**" means a character change. I am actually going to use it in this from now on so keep it in mind... :)

-----

**Chapter Two**

Grama Jean Venturi. She is the one to blame for me being held captive in a car with this whole family for days. She's not even my grandmother, she's my father's. She finally kicked the bucket at the unprecedented age of ninety-seven. Man, was she old. We haven't seen her probably for the last four or five years. That's probably why Marti doesn't seem upset whatsoever. Actually, none of us really are. Only my dad is a little upset and Nora showing obvious apathy for him. But I don't think he would even be driving thousands of miles for her funeral if he didn't feel guilty for not seeing her for so long. Yeah, well it's not like it will matters much now.

"I have to potty!" Marti whined, wriggling in her seat.

"Oh Marti, sweetie can't you wait a little while longer?" Nora cooed, reaching behind and rubbing her leg.

"No!" She kicked Nora's hand away. "I have to go **now**!"

"George." This time Nora's hand resting on my father's arm.

"Alright everybody, we're making a pit stop." He said, pulling onto the nearest exit. "Meet back at the car in ten minutes."

We all slide out the car. I looked up pulling my headphones down around my neck. A gas station. Well, this looks greeeat.

"Just stick together." Nora voiced, struggling to hold a whining Marti. "Edwin and Lizzie, Derek and Casey."

And there she was, arms crossed, nose pointed up, looking at me with her usual disgust. "Well, what kind of trouble are you possible to cause in ten minutes."

See what I mean? "Don't be too suprised,_ sis_."

She cringed at my use of the word "sis". Then proceed to correct me. "**Step**-sis."

"Whatever." I shrugged her off, heading into the small convenient store. Soda... juice... water... candy... gum... **chips**. Just as I grabbed a small bag of salt and vinegar I heard Casey's voice pierce through the store.

"Derek, Mom said to stay together." She snatched the bag of chips from my hand. "Is this what you came in here for?"

"Yes." I ripped it from her grasp.

"Wow, such a troublemaker." She taunted me, crossing her arms.

"Fine." I grabbed few others, slipped them under my shirt and exited the store without so much as a flinch.

"Derek!" She met up with me in the car after a few seconds.

What did she expect me to do? You just don't doubt Derek Venturi. "What?" I opened the blue bag, holding in out to her. "Chip?"

**x-x-x**

I can't believe he can do something like that and not feel anything. If I were to do that I'd be riddled with guilt, then probably cave in bring the stuff back and then get in so much trouble for doing it in the first place. Probably leaving a scar on my record forever. But not Derek. He never got caught for anything.

"I can't believe you did that." I crossed my legs, reaching for my magazine.

As I flipped through the pages, a hand lightly gripped my thigh and I felt warm breath nip at my ear, his gruff quieted voice mumbling. "There's a lot of things you wouldn't believe."

He sent a shiver down my spine, setting off the goosebumps. Why did he just do that? And my eyes blinked as I tried to understand what he meant.

George's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Okay, everyone's all set. Here we go again." And the rest of them piled in.

Derek's hand lingered a few seconds more, then unimaginably slow he slid it down and then rested it on the cushioned space beside me. I felt the goosebumps again and my stomach produced a few of afore mentioned butterflies. Why did he have that effect on me? Why didn't I slap his hand away? I let it stay there, I let his hands be on me. And the worst part is I wasn't totally repulsed by him. But he's my stepbrother. Isn't there some kind of law against having these type of feelings...? He just caught me off guard. Yeah, that** has **to be it.

-----

_**A/N: **Sorry if it was short... and if it wasn't good... annnnd if it was a little out of character. But I hope you guys still liked it. Alrighty... ::gets in usual position:: go ahead... TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT! lol Again, i ask for five reviews before i update. Thanks!!_


	3. Chapter 3

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway I don't own it.

**Note:** To my reviewers, you guys are the awesomest! You made me feel so much better about my story. And I know I know I have to make the chapters longer... and I'm trying! I just don't want to add a bunch of fluff or ick to lengthen the chapter. Sorry, I will definitely try to make them long-er! Notable thanks to **PinkTribeChick, lisa1022, BlueBerryTart, iluvarcticmonkeys, Elizabeth, **and **AlwaysHereForYou**.

-----

**Chapter Three **

I managed to keep myself pretty busy with all the magazines I brought, about three and a half hours worth. But now it's getting dark out and watching the passing scenery out the window is just not cutting it. So, I look over at the teen beside me. Headphones still resting on his ears, sweatshirt hood now over his head and empty little blue chip bags in a mess at his feet. His eyes we closed and his face looked completely serene, sleeping was my best bet. _"Man, he is pretty hot."_ My mind accidentally allowed the thought to cross. I tried to shake it from me, but the damage was already done. Again my stomach flipped remembering his breath on my skin.

His voice is what caught me off guard. "Seeing something you like?" Apparently my eyes never did leave him and he noticed it.

"What? Ew, no way!" My octave level was at a squeaky high tone. Well, so much for sounding convincing.

He held his cocky smirk to his face, and let a chuckle escape.

Damn, I hated that smirk.

"We're here." George yawned out, pulling up to a motel. "Grab your overnight bags, while me and Nora check in."

I slammed the trunk door shut, throwing my pink bag over my shoulder. Scanning the kids one more time, making sure we all had our bags I directed them to the front desk where Mom and George were talking to some guy. George looked a little frustrated. _"As long as I don't get stuck alone with Derek I'll be fine." _I soothed myself.

"Kids," My Mom walked over, holding her own bag under her arm. "We're gonna have to split you up, they only have rooms with two beds available."

I sighed, knowing my thoughts had become reality.

"We'll be with Marti, Edwin and Lizzie are sharing a room that has a connecting door to our room. But Casey and Derek, you two are sharing a room across the hall."

"Of course, I get stuck with Derek." I grunt in irritation.

"Please Casey, you know we need to keep an eye on the kids. I at least thought you two could be mature enough to stay alone." Her mother finally spoke once we got near the rooms.

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged grabbing the key card from her. I decided to not let it bother me. I was tired and I really just wanted to get some sleep in a nice comfortable all my own. Finding our room, **B16** (the rest being much farther in **A3** and **A5**) I slide the card. "Just try not to make it too much like your actually room." I threw my comment at Derek, clicking open the door.

x-x-x

Was she pissed to be rooming with me or what? It's not like I'm thrilled about it either, but it's a bed to sleep in. And _a bed_ is right. Instead of the normal two full beds, we had one large queen. Not exactly something our parents probably would have chose for us.

"Now way!" Casey immediately screamed out in anger. "I'm going to get Mom and George and have them fix this right now!"

"Come on." I dropped down on the beds edge. "Forget about it. Its late and everyone is just tired and wants to go to sleep."

"Forget about it? How can I when everytime I open my eyes you'll be right on my side?"

I don't know why it happened, but I felt my stomach tighten when she said that and my face burn. "Stop being such a miserable pain in the ass, Case. I don't have _cooties_."

I could tell she wanted to continue fighting this, but her eyes were growing dark circles around them and she looked more than just a little tired. "Fine."

She bumped past me into the connected bathroom, clutching her bag tight to her.

I found myself watching her, how her hips swayed back and forth. I quickly tried to shake my mind, to rid her image from my thoughts. Not much luck.

When she returned, I was changed and already lying in the bed. My eyes honestly couldn't help, tracing over her. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, so short they should be illegal for any girl to wear in the presence of a male. And a plain pink tank top, cut in a way in made her figure heavenly. Her hair was no longer up in an elastic, it was down resting a little past shoulders with just the slightest crease from where the elastic was holding it together. _"She looks so freakin' gorgeous."_ My mind dropped that thought right on me. Why was I thinking that way? What is wrong with me? Am I that much of a horny pervert? She's my stepsister for god sake.

"Can I help you?" Her voice interrupted me.

Shit, I was still looking at her! And she noticed me doing it. Yep, I would say I am now officially branded a horny pervert. "No, but thanks for offering, sis."

She rolled her eyes back, sliding in the bed beside me. Okay, way to keep it cool Venturi.

I lay my head against the pillow, looking at her. She was already asleep..? Her face was still and looked perfect in almost every way. The way her mouth curved into a slight smile when she was sleeping. How flawless her skin looked. _"She **is** gorgeous."_ I thought again, but didn't try to forget it. I didn't feel guilty about that. She is, I am just stating a fact. Nothing wrong with that. Its the way I am starting to feel about this gorgeous girl, that is questionable. **Very** questionable.

"Derek..?" I heard her whisper out.

I immediately turn and cough, in hopes to prevent her catching me staring in her direction. **Again**. "What?"

"Am I really a _miserable pain_?" She sounded sad.

I wanted to take her by the shoulders, shake her and say how just being in her presence made me a little happier. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her I didn't mean any of the things I said. I really wanted to.

"No Casey, your not _really_."

But I didn't.

-----

_**A/N: **Okay, there is my third chapter. I hope its good... What you guys thinking? Again, i have to place my rule of atleast five reviews before i update. And it's not that hard, just click that little teensy tiny button at the bottom of the page. Besides i'll know how many of ya'll are reading!! SO REVEIW PLEASE!?_


	4. Chapter 4

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, i do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway i don't own it.

**Note: **You guys are so loverly!! Thanks for all the sweet reviews!! I'm glad you are liking this.. Special thanks: **jannikajade**, **danielle**,** DracoLuvsGinny**,** Jane**,** This Is The Story Of A Girl**,** quackiexjackie**,** iluvarcticmonkeys**,** iluvacting**, and **lisa1022**.Cause ya'll **are** extra special!!!

-----

**Chapter Four **

I feel my eyes starting to flutter open. And the first thing I see is, Derek. Yep, laying there sleeping quite soundly. Why did he have to look so cute when he is sleeping? I groan a little loudly and soon his eyes are opening as well. And I could swear we shared a little eye contact. But I, of course, broke away first feeling awkward. "Good morning." I say sitting erect.

"Yeah, morning Casey." His voice was a little rough, but the way he said my name made me want to jump him. **_"What?!"_** I suddenly found myself angry for that stupid, incest-like thought.

So, I hurriedly got up and went through my bag, looking for my necessary things needed to shower. Finally grabbing my honey scented shampoo, I stood looking at him. Clad in only a pair of red plaid boxers and a very thin white tee-shirt. I slept inches away from him, when he was only wearing that? I shook the thought and hurried in the shower hoping to scrub myself till I felt clean outside and **in**.

After I finished applying my cherry flavored lip gloss, Derek stepped out of the bathroom. He was already dressed and ready. Wearing a green tee with some weird little graphic design. I kept a mental note that green was a really, **really** good color on him. He was wearing a pair of his darker blue jeans and his black leather jacket. His hair still a little damp. _"God, I love that jacket." _I smiled.

He smiled back. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I felt blush, and pulled at hem of my shirt. "Um, we should probably put our bags in the car." I grabbed my little pink bag and threw it over my shoulder, Derek doing the same with his own. Our shoes slipped a bit on the lobby's tiled floor, and then we were outside.

Derek swung open the trunk, tossing his in carelessly. Then, other than slamming it shut not even considering me, he reached out, slid mine of my shoulder and put it in the back beside his.

I smiled. I had smiled at Derek, again. I guess I just finally didn't mind him around.

"Your welcome." He muttered, heading back into the lobby.

Of course, he ruined it.

Back in the lobby, we sat waiting for them to finish getting Marti and the other kids ready. I wanted them to come quick, because it was a lot easier to **not** be attracted to my stepbrother with our family around. He was rubbing the palm of his left hand with his right thumb. Something was on his mind, that was his tell.

"What's wrong with you?" I guess my tone wasn't the nicest or most interested sounding, but he won't care.

"Nothing." That response seemed to roll out just a bit too quick.

I am so not convinced. "I know something is bothering you. Talk to me Derek."

He shrugged, slouching down a little. "You **know** nothing."

Okay, no need to get snippety. "Fine, whatever."

"Besides why would you care anyway." He stopped the hand motion. He knew I was right, I loved being right.

It was silent for a few very lifelong minutes. **Bump**. His knee rubbed against mine. Goosebumps trickled over my skin. I am so weak. Now why did things like that have to go and happen out nowhere? Again, **bump**. Shit. "Hey, um I'm gonna go get something from the vending machines, you want something?"

He shook his head no, and I took off down the hall.

Vending machine... vending machine... vending machine. Ah! There it is. I scan the very, very few appealing choices and decide on some granola bar. As I'm dispensing my change, I hear footsteps coming toward me. I send a glance over my shoulder. Derek. "What do you want?"

"I changed my mind." His eyes centered in on mine. Why is he looking at me?

"Oh." I didn't look away, but I tried to. "There's something you want?"

He only nodded. Then he brought a hand to my cheek and rub it lightly with the pad of his thumb. I felt my face start to burn, what is he doing? And then I knew it, he is going to kiss me. He pushed me into the little available space between the wall and the vending machine and put his other hand against the wall. His lips lingering inches, no millimeters, away from mine and I nearly winced in anticipation. My eyes seemed to automatically close themselves. Then I felt the familiar breath on my ear and heard the same gruff voice. "Why don't you get a candy bar for your favorite _brother_." And after flashing me his smirk, he vanished down the hall.

My breath, had become uneven and I tried to get myself back. What the hell was that? It might have just been him playing another game, but it just confused the hell out of me. Okay, so I officially know I would have kissed my stepbrother. So I guess I am just a little bit screwed up. But now all attempts at trying to fight my attraction is down the toilet. I rub my forehead and reach for my granola bar, but I know I'm not even going to try to eat it now.

When I get back to the lobby everyone is just getting there as well. Derek, leaned back in his chair looking cocky. Ugh.

"Hey Casey." George smiled, looking down at the bar in my hand. "I was going to take you guys out for breakfast."

"Oh okay." I took the bar and sunk it in the trash.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "O-kay. Everybody in the car."

We shuffled to the car and I tried my hardest to keep from all communication with Derek. George drove up a few miles to Denny's and we all got a booth together. I sat with Mom and George to my left and Derek to my right. Derek sat near Marti, then Lizzie and then Edwin. Basically everyone ordered eggs or pancakes. I stuck to my usual one egg scrambled and a small plain pancake, no toast and no meat. I really wasn't even up for that. Derek on the other hand ordered two pancakes, two eggs, white toast and sausage. He was definitely not affected. I knew he was messing with me. Okay maybe I didn't _know_, but he was.

**x-x-x **

I am such a loser. I had her, I had her in my grasp and I went and effed it up. I always screw everything up. I could have just kissed her like I was going to, but no I lost my balls half way through. I really was going to. She did look at me a little funny when I came close to her. Great, now my stepsister must think I'm a weird, disgusting, incestor person. Seriously, what did I think was going to happen anyway? Me and her would become a couple? Not unless we planned on making a guest appearance on Jerry Springer or any one of those type shows. Look at her. Why did someone like her have to become my stepsister?

"Smerek!" Marti shouted, almost loud enough to catch the entire diner's attention.

"Hey hey what's the problem?"

"I can't do it." Her face grew long, as she tried to cut a piece of her pancake.

"Here, let me do that." I took the fork, grabbed a knife and began cutting small pieces off the chocolate chip pancake on her plate. "There you go Smarti."

Her eyes were bright as she placed a peck to my cheek. "Your the bestest!" And just after giving a small clap, she dug into her breakfast. Well, at least I knew there was one girl that didn't look at me entirely as some cocky, smart-ass, girl-playing, jerk. But I guess that's bad she's just my five year old sister.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Nora asked kindly, chewing the last bit of what was in her mouth.

I almost went to answer, but then I saw Casey's head bend down. She seemed actually upset. And of course it was probably my fault.

The rest of the family talked, except me and Casey. Actually come to think of it, I don't think either of us said one word the rest breakfast.

Then we all went to our seats in the car, dad started the engine and we were on the road again.

-----

_**A/N:** That is chapter four! I hope it wasn't too odd. And I didn't really know if there is a Denny's in Canada cause I'm from the US, but I just went for it. Tell me what you guys thought. And ya'll best be reviewing... otherwise I'll know. And then you'll need to be scared... lol  
_


	5. Chapter 5

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, i do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway i don't own it.

**Note: **Thanks for the many reviews!! You guys are the most amazing peoples! To answer **sballLuvr5**- That is present time and everything now is alot earlier. So, you'll find out but i guess it's just _implied_ that whatever was ahem going to happen ahem already has... but that's just _implied_. Special note to all my lovlies: **lisa1022**, **kat179**, **csteinha**, **funnechick**, **jannikajade**, **This Is The Story Of A Girl**, **iluvacting**, **shatteredheartsandbrokenlies**, **missmiamya**, **nagrom**, **sballLuvr5**, **rmrivera**, **atruwriter**, **PinkTribeChick**, **Lanakila91**, and **Holy Cross Baby**. You dudes are stinkin awesome!!

-----

**Chapter Five**

Curse you, Grama Jean Venturi! Okay, so I'm not one to curse the dead, nonetheless anyone else. But it's because of her funeral I got stuck in the back-seat of a car with him. Oh that sounded bad, did it? Whatever. Forget him, right? And I tried. I flipped open one of many magazines I have read. Just scanning through the section where teens write there problems and hope for a reasonable answer. Then I thought if I were to write one of those what I would say.

_"Dear TeenMag, _

_I have a problem I'm not so sure there is a solution to. I am attracted to and I think I'm falling for, my brother. But don't be too alarmed he's just my **step**brother. What should I do? _

_Signed, _

_A **family** girl" _

I silently laughed to myself. Or I had thought it was silent.

"What are you laughing at?"

I turned and there was Derek's smug face, his eyebrows scrunched together. I took the mental note noticing how it slightly resembled a caterpillar.

And I laughed more. "Just reading a funny article."

Then his body pressed against my whole side as he peered at the magazine. My breath was calm and controlled. My skin had not one bump. My eyes stayed on the pages. Okay, good job Casey.

"I don't get it." He looked at me, his eyebrows coming together again.

"You wouldn't." I flipped it shut.

He shrugged and put on his earphones. He laid his head back against the headrest, looking at the passing highway.

**x-x-x **

Twelve hours and forty-eight minutes. That was how long we drove to finally get to our destination. Winnipeg. That is the place where dear old grama Jean lived, and well died. The funeral is tomorrow afternoon. So for the week we are staying with my Aunt Candice and Uncle Perry. They were the best, and um most normal to be without of all the family. They have a little girl, Rebecca, between Edwin and Marti's age. And a son, Jake, a year older than me. Jake and me used to hang around when we were younger, and he always seemed pretty cool. So, I guess I will have at least one person to be with while I'm here.

"Okay, we're here." Dad slowly turned down the engine. We all exited the vehicle. I pulled open the trunk door grabbing my bag. I was going to shut it as I looked down at Casey's grotesque pink one-shoulder backpack. I grabbed it and threw it over at her. She wined and mumbled about how rude or how much a jerk I was and walked to the door. Dad knocked three times. He seemed a little edgy. I thought maybe it was that he didn't want to see his sister. Or maybe it was just seeing her over these circumstances. He rang the doorbell.

The door pulled back, just a head peaking out. It was Aunt Candice. She smiled equally at all of us. "We've been expecting you."

It was right when she that, I noticed her smile had become a little forced. Her tone was a little groggy, her eyes dazed. She was the full profile of a psycho. Poor Aunt Candice. I probably should be a little more kind considering it's eleven thirty at night.

My father spoke. "Hey Cc, sorry we're so late." Cc, a name he's had for her ever since I've known either. I never got it.

"That's okay, please come on in you guys." She pulled the door open wide, so we could go through.

Once Casey had come in, last, she closed the door securing the two locks. She turned facing us, looking at Marti sleep in Nora's arms. "You must be Nora." She stretched out her hand for Nora to shake, which she did.

"Its nice to meet you, Candice."

Then she smiled at Lizzie and Casey. "You must be her daughters Lizzie and Cassidy." I snickered, at the mistake of Casey's name.

Casey did not appreciate my humorous look on it. "Actually, its Casey. Not Cassidy."

"Oh, I am sorry dear." She shrugged a little and then looked at me and Edwin. "Look at you boys. So big already." She ruffled Edwin's hair. Then she looked directly at me. "Well, haven't you gotten handsome."

I smiled, not knowing what the proper response. "Yeah, I've been told."

I saw Casey, scoff at my words and I couldn't help but grin. Man, do I irritate her or what?

"Well, Derek just don't let that get to your head." She patted my arm kindly, then looked at dad. "You guys are probably exhausted, eh? Let me show you to your rooms."

Dad smiled. "Thanks."

She brought us down her long hall. There's five doors. "This here is the bathroom," She points to the first door on the right. "The closet," Second door, which is on the left. "Me and Perry's room," It was the third door, near the end of the hallway on the right. "This one is for you brother, and your lovely wife." It was on the left. Then we came to the last door, directly in front of us. "And down in the basement is where the kids bedrooms are. The rest of you will be bunking there." She smiled at us again. "Beds are all set and ready for you. Girls, you will be in Becca's room and boys in Jake's. And now if you wouldn't mind excusing me, I am beat." She went off to her room. "Tomorrow we will all get better aquatinted. Goodnight." She shut the door.

"A basement..." Casey sighed to herself. And I laughed remembering her distinctive hate for them.

Dad and Nora exchanged yawns and went into their room, taking the sleeping Marti with them just for the tonight. Leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves.

"Should we just go down there? What if they're asleep?" Casey asked silently.

"So, who cares." I marched down the carpeted stairs first. It was a nice, I thought. At the bottom of the stairs, there is a door which leads to... I creaked it open and saw a bathroom. I turned left and a few feet over was a white door with flowers and a sign that read "Becca's room." To the right just a few feet and another door. Except this one had a black sign with red letters. "Do not continue beyond this point... or else." And behind the case of stairs was a little mini living room. Complete with one three-seater couch and one two-seater couch, a decent size TV, and a little fridge. _"I am in heaven."_

"What are we gonna do, just barge in their rooms?" Casey crossed her arms.

"She's right maybe we should just sleep on the couches." Lizzie suggested with a yawn.

"Well, me and Lizzie can fit on the little couch. Remember when our room had been infested with.." He shivered in thought of the memory. "We just can." Yeah, he's really weird.

"That means I have to share one with..." She glanced up at me. "Derek."

I smirked at her, thinking. _"Maybe I am in heaven..."_

I searched for some blankets in the little closet. I came up with two small ones and one large one. So I handed Edwin and Lizzie the small two and shook out the large one and threw it over Casey's still figure. Then kicking off my shoes I slid in beside her. I am sleeping with her again. At least this time she isn't wearing whatever you call those clothes she had on at the motel. I could sleep without feeling completely enticed by her. Even though laying beside her did make me want to just grab her and kiss her.

So, I turned my back.

**x-x-x**

I yawned a little and my eyes drifted open. At first I didn't remember where I was then I glanced over seeing Lizzie lying comfortably on the small couch and Edwin at the opposite end snoring. And then directly to my right was Derek. My eyes traveled from his closed eyes, to his lips, to his jaw line, to his shoulder, to his arm. And his arm just happened to be loosely slung over my waist. I immediately felt my cheeks burn red, and I pushed him clear of the couch.

There was a loud thump and then I heard him grunt. "Casey..."

I felt my cheeks blush again. "Sorry, but you were touching me."

He rolled his eyes and went to the small bathroom.

"So cute." I accidentally whispered out.

"Who me?" It was a male voice, but not at all familiar.

I looked up and saw a guy around my age, tall very tall, with dark shaggy hair and green eyes_. "Yeah you.." _I thought dreamily.

"Your Cassidy right," He took a seat at the foot of the couch. "I heard about you."

I didn't even correct him, I just nodded.

"Jake?" Derek eyed him from the bathroom doorway.

He looked over at him smiling. "Derek, hey cuz." He went over and gave him that handshake-shoulder-pat-hug thing. I never understood guys.

They smiled and stood side by side talking. And could swear Jake looked over at me and smiled. He was cute. And it wasn't till then I realized how much him and Derek reminded me of each other. Now this is **very** interesting.

-----

_**A/N: **Chapter five!! I hope i didn't suck too bad... let me guys know the truth! And you better review... or else my dears **or else**!_


	6. Chapter 6

First Life With Derek fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, i do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway i don't own it.

**Note: **So many many reviews!! You guys spoil me!! Quick note to **sccrchic1432-** The whole vacation is a flashback... and when i put **FxB **later on it will be back in present time.. but thats later on! Special thanks to my crazy little monkeys(lol): **PinkTribeChick**, **Lanakila91**, **atruwriter**, **csteinha**, **choir-freak**, **sballLuvr5**, **HRInuyashaFan16**, **Macyn Blue**, **This Is The Story Of A Girl**, **rmrivera**, **missmiamya**, **iluvarcticmonkeys**, **sccrchic1432**, **Jas120**, **jannikajade**, **rina**, **emma676**, and **funnechick**.You all are the most freakin awesomest reveiwers!!!

-----

**Chapter Six**

After that little encounter, I took the opportunity to take the bathroom next. I quickly showered, got dressed in my usual attire but with a little more oomph, brushed my hair leaving it hanging down loosely still wet. Then I made sure to give a few squirts of my vanilla body spray. I remember Derek commenting he liked that smell once. Then finally after brushing my teeth, I apply a light coat of lip gloss and just a touch of mascara. _"There, perfect."_ Well, as perfect as I can make myself. I then let my smile fade to a half-smile and exited the room. No one was there. So, I headed up the stairs and entered the kitchen. All were lined around the large table, which just seemed to be two pushed together.

"Morning." There Aunt smiled at me. "Would you like something to eat? Can I make you something?"

"Um, no cereal is fine, thank you." I reached for the box of shredded wheat and pouring its contents in my white and light green speckled bowl. And then gripping the milk cartoon, I slowly splash it over my bits of cereal. I take hold of the ceramic bowl and turn to the table of people. Derek is sitting right beside Jake, both smiling and talking. Probably about something stupid like hockey or chicks. Jake pulls back the chair beside him, offering it to me. I grin appreciatively as I took the seat.

"So, kids Im sure you all must have seen each other this morning." The Aunt starts. "But let me introduce. I'm Candice, this is my husband Perry," She giggled putting a hand on the mans shoulder beside her. "This is my little Becca-boo." She spoke looking at her little girl motherly.

"Mom..." The daughter scolded quietly. Becca looked around nine, very thin and little with straight dirty blonde hair, light hazel eyes and the biggest smile. She flinched a little at the mention of _"Becca-boo."_

Candice mouthed "sorry" and then looked over at her son. "And this is Jakey."

My eyes followed hers and I looked up at his face. He is really good-looking. And then I see his eyes looking back at mine, he is smiling. Man, did he have the best smile. I blush a little from being caught staring and instantly glance away. Then I leaned a little forward and looked at Derek talking with his Uncle. He is laughing at something. I desperately wanted to know what it was, so I too could join in laughing with him. He has the best laugh. Oh, damn it.

"Well, I really would like to thank you all for letting us stay with you. It was very kind of you." My mother spoke up, bringing her hands together.

"Its no problem at all dear." That was coming from the Uncle. He seems like a genuinely kind person.

Then without much realizing it, was rubbing my neck. It was pretty sore, stupid couch.

"What's the matter Casey?" My mother eyed me with little concern more question.

I stammered a little for no reason. "Oh, I kinda slept on the couch last night."

I saw Jake's face twist. "Oh, your names Casey?" I choose to ignore his question.

"Why would do that? Did the kids not let you in?" Candice, tilted her head.

"We didn't want to wake them." I smiled uncomfortable.

"Correction, you didn't want to wake them. I was fine with it." Derek made his snide remark.

"I don't know how you managed to hurt your neck. Me and Lizzie slept fine." Edwin added.

"So, you slept on a couch with Derek?" It was George who now asked a question.

"Uhh." I felt all guilty. As though I did something wrong. Like a little kid being caught with there hands in the cookie jar. "Well, kinda." I knew my cheeks were red.

"No wonder your neck is sore, he is such a restless sleeper." George finish.

"And its too bad you didn't tell me you were gonna be sleeping on the couch. I would have told you, it pulls out to a bed." Candice smiled, twirling her spoon through her own bowl of cereal. My shoulders slumped forward. Well, now you tell me.

And I felt my ribcage being poked lightly with Jake's elbow. I looked up, and he lowered his head. "I thought your name was Cassidy."

I gave a little uncomfortable laugh and answered hoping the "everybody-ask-Casey-a-million-questions" segment was over. "Uhh... me too?"

We all sat quietly for ten more minutes or so finishing up our breakfasts. Then George glanced up at the round large clock and then down at his wristwatch.

His sister took note of this. "Okay, maybe we should get ready now. It does start at eight." She flashed her brother a sweet smile and then we all got up heading to our designated areas.

I went down to the basement with all the others children. I pushed aside my little pink bag going for my much larger black one I brought. Pulling back it big flap, I scan the overflow of clothes. I guess I'm not one for packing light. I finally pulled out my favorite black tube dress, my black shrug and a pair of black strap heels. If I couldn't wear any of my regular clothes, and I looked good today, I would at least wear my best, cutest looking funeral clothes. That doesn't sound very nice, but oh well Grama Jean wont mind my thinking. I looked around making sure the coast was clear, and I crouched behind the couch. I quickly changed into my dress and put on my shoes, then slowly stood. Derek was already sitting on the couch dressed. He looked really, really good. Wearing a long-sleeved black button down and a pair of black jeans. His hair looked like he ran a hand through it. Even if its a little messy it made him much more attractive. I smiled at him and to my dismay, he smiled back.

"Wow, Derek you actually look nice."

"Yeah well, I guess you look good too." He fidgeted with his hands.

I grinned sheepishly. "Thanks."

We had this little eye contact, and I felt my heart skip. But of course Derek rolled his eyes and grunted. "Whatever."

Then I heard a door open behind me. I turned and it was Jake, he stared at me. "You, look beautiful." Oh, this dress was definitely a good idea.

I grew with excitement. No one has ever called me beautiful before, other than my mother. I felt like I had to reply with something. "Be nice" i told myself.

"You too." Wait, _what?_ You stupid idiot! "I mean handsome.. er good." I sighed. "You look great." Which he did. He is wearing a black suit and a dark green button down undershirt which made his eyes pop out, no tie. He looked especially good in green. Imagine if him and Derek both wore green on the same day? That would drive me crazy. But um anyway, yes he did look great. Then I looked back over at the couch. Just not as _great_ as Derek.

**x-x-x **

Everyone was really upset at the funeral parlor. Especially my dad's mother. Grama Jean was her Mom. She was extremely sad. I mean it's not like we all expected her to live forever, but nothing was particularly wrong with her. So I tried to stay near her, but my Gramps, dad, and Aunt Candice were all pretty much there for her. After there we headed to the church. The pastor droned on about what kind of a person she was and how she lived a full long life. Then dad went up there and spoke. I was pretty suprised, I had no idea he was going to speak. I looked over at my Grams and saw her smile as my father continued about things Grama Jean used to say and how she acted. I was glad my Grams smiled, I hated seeing her sad. After we all drove in our car. It was dad, Nora, Aunt Candice, Uncle Perry, Jake, Casey and me. My Aunt and Uncle didn't want to take little Rebecca because they didn't want it to bother her. Dad and Nora felt the same way about Marti. So Edwin and Lizzie decided to stay home with them. And my Grams drove with Gramps and her two sisters in a small limousine. Uncle Perry took the liberty of driver and Nora sat in the passenger seat. Dad and Aunt Candice sat in the row behind them, both talking about Grama Jean or asking if either thought their Mom would be okay. And in the back row it was us three. I made sure I grabbed a seat beside Casey, but of course Jake still got the other side. I noticed they seemed a little cozy with each other. I don't like it at all. I'm not jealous, I just don't think he's good for her. I mean he's related to me so I must have at least some idea what he's like, right? And he just touched her arm.

"So, Casey.." I touch her leg, trying to get her attention away from Jake and onto me. "Your not too uncomfortable with this whole thing are you?"

She glanced at my fingertips, still touching her thinly clothed thigh. "Well, no. I mean we're like family now right?"

I felt a like a lump was closing my throat. "Yeah, right... family."

She smiled and gave a pat to the top of my hand. Then she turned back towards Jake and continued to talk with him about whatever. Probably something like their feelings or school.

We pulled up to the cemetery. It reminded me of an old scary type from movies. If it would have been dark out it would most definitely give off an eerie look. So, sorry Grama Jean no late night visits from this particular great-grandkid. Then the pallbearers carried out the dark wood casket onto the grass, and everyone else poured out of their vehicles walking towards the open grave. I looked around at everyone. It was like a swarm of mildly depressed zombies. We all gathered around and someone spoke a few words. I glanced over every face. Everyone was okay, not much tears. Then they started lowering the casket in the ground, more tears came now. I felt my heart strings tug. So I went over to my Grams and wrapped my arms around her. I know she had everyone there for her, but I still wanted her to know I was there too.

"I'm sorry your sad." I whispered as I pulled away.

She smiled a little through her tears and placed a hand to my cheek. "Oh Derek, your such a good boy."

She sniffled a few times, I hugged her again. "I love you, Grams."

And as she echoed it back, I felt that tug in me again. And when I finally left her side, I noticed Casey away from the cluster. She was over in another section, look at some gravestones. I checked to see all the rest of the family standing at the grave, talking or crying or rubbing their eyes or just gazing at the closing hole like it was the most unrecognizable thing in the entire world. I opted to see Casey.

"What you looking at?" I asked standing side-by-side with her.

"Five years old. He was five when he died." A frown found itself on her face. I hated when she was even a little bit upset. Even though she looked unbelievably beautiful when she would pout.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

We stood in silence staring a little boys grave. Its scattered with little plastic toys and a few flowers have been planted around it. And the stone read: _"Peter Greaves 1993 - 1998 Taken too soon."_ He died seven years ago, he would be Edwin and Lizzie's age now. He died at five years old. Its like Marti dying now. I could never picture any parent or family member getting over that. I don't even want to imagine anything happening to my little Smarti.

She finally spoke. "Why do people have to die."

I didn't answer. Even though I thought about it, I didn't. I just took my arm and wrapped it around her, rubbing my hand over her exposed skin. I had expected her to push me away or yell, but she didn't. Instead, to my complete shock, she tilted her head and rested it on my shoulder. I probably shouldn't have but I breathed in the scent of her hair, honey vanilla. It was my favorite smell, especially now since she used it.

I heard Nora calling me and Casey over. I secretly cursed and dropped my arm. She let her head linger on my shoulder a few more seconds, then we headed back to the car.

The car ride was extremely quiet. I almost wanted to scream to be sure I handn't gone deaf. But I knew I hadn't from the little whispers I heard from to my left. I looked at her, her lips were curving upward._ "Now, how does he get her to smile like that?" _I found myself curious. _"She will never smile like that with you."_

We stopped a few minutes later in front of my Aunt and Uncles house. Everyone started to exit the vehicle, except us three in the back. I wasn't going to leave them alone, giving the opportunity to do anything I do not approve. Which just happens to be anything.

None of us moved for a minute, then Casey stood. Jake's fingers were linked to hers. "I'll see you guys inside."

I watched her hop out of the car, then turned to my cousin. "What are you trying to do with Casey?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But she's pretty hott."

I wanted to punch him for saying that. "Whatever, just stay away from her."

"Why?" His face twisted.

I hesitated a little. I cant just come out and say I want her all to myself. "Cause her and my best friend are kind of dating."

"She told me about him. It doesn't matter. Besides I told her how a little fling with some kid couldn't compare to something special that could happen between me and her." He chuckled, and I knew what he was having in mind for _"something special"_ with Casey. "I mean after this week I probably wont see her again anyway."

My jaw tightened and my blood boiled. I couldn't handle hearing another guy talk about her like that. I wanted to deck him.

"You know how it is cuz." He patted my shoulder and left the car.

"What a jackass!" I found my subconscious yelling. I knew Jake was no good. And i will try with every fiber i am, to keep him away from her.

-----  
_**A/N:** OMG!! im soo sorry guys!! I was working like crazy this weekend so i never had a chance to sit down and write this chapter. So yes i know its not very long and not much happened... but another chapter is shortly approaching!! And now reply my little monkeys!!_


	7. Chapter 7

First Life With Derek Fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, i do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway i don't own it.

**Note: **You peoples rock! I love getting comments from ya'll, you're so supportive and nice. Special thanks to the beautiful reviewers: **Lanakila91**, **funnechick**, **Laura8881**, **sk8tergirl318**, **emma676**, **Allie**, **choir-freak**, **PinkTribeChick**, **iluvarticmonkeys**, **sballLuvr5**, **missmiamya**, **atruwrite**, **tji80**, **rmrivera**, and **LadyKatyUltimateFan**.

-----

**Chapter Seven**

I thought I was floating, at least in some way or form I must be drifting high. I had an actual conversation with Derek today. Not a long complex one or just a small meaningless one. It was a few brief words, definitely not meaningless, and interaction. He put an arm around me; he really reached out and made a kind gesture. I was so surprised. So, I took the chance and leaned my head onto his shoulder. It felt comforting, and I never wanted to move from our little touching embraces. Derek can really be a good guy sometimes. I can see it him, even if he tries to cover it over with his jerky attitude. When he talks to Marti, or when he just smiles; I see the goodness. Like today when he was hugging his Grandmother, I wanted to just join in. He has that special goodness about him, I know it's in there. Even if it's deep, deep, deep, deep, deep deep down, I guarantee I will find it.

Then there's Jake. He is just something else-wrapped in a great old sweet heart-thrown in a bag of cute. He talked to me for the longest time today. First, it was when we all got in the car on the way to the funeral home. He was covering the basics: friends, school, likes, hates, boyfriend/girlfriends. So apparently he is a junior in high school and his best friends are Dave, Mike and Lina. He loves art, action movies, anchovy pizza, and being in relationships. He hates rap music, wintertime, liars, chocolate, and funerals. He has had three actual girlfriends: Elizabeth, Destiny and Hilary. Then we talked some more just a little in between when we drove from the funeral home to the church and the church to the cemetery. But it was on the way back to the house we talked most intently. He was telling me how much it bothered him to see his mom and Grandmother hurting. And he said how easy it was for him to talk to me. And a few times, I noticed, he squeezed in how beautiful I was. Man, did he know how to make a girl blush. He is such a great talker and an even better listener. He applies the perfect mix of smiling, nodding, and touching. So when I am talking it makes me almost forget what I was about to say, especially when I feel his hand graze the skin of my arm or rub at my knee. He even held my hand on for a few minutes before we got back to his house. And with him I don't even have to search for the good, it's right on the surface. Actually, more like it's been tossed in my lap and curled up into a ball and decided to stay. That's how _un_deep his goodness is. So, no soul-searching challenge is required.

But I have always appreciated a challenge. I mean I am Casey MacDonald after all.

The door creaked open and after two bodies thudded through, it slammed back in it's usual closed position.

"Where did you boys wonder off to?" Candice wondered aloud, looking over at her son.

"We just had a talk. You know catch up a little more." Jake smirked and cast a glance over at me. My heart skipped a little; he really is cute when he does that.

"Oh that's nice." The Aunt chided, pouring four cups of coffee, which rest on a tray beside a plate of cookies. "Hey, I have an idea. Why doesn't Jake show you two around town?"

I smiled, nodding in agreement with the idea. What a better way to spend the afternoon, than with them two agonizingly gorgeous guys? Hmm, anyone care to share their distain, anyone?

Derek on the other hand remained without emotion of the suggestion. He stood their, looking back at Jake and me a few times, but he eventually voiced a grumbled "whatever".

"Alright, so let's go then." Jake stretched out his arm, elbow bent, and wink at me. "My lady?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but I hooked my arm through his nonetheless.

Derek stood in front of us, looking a little peeved. "Uh, right now?"

"Yeah, why not?" My smile beamed. "Come on Derek."

He gave an eye roll, but did follow behind us. Well, he was behind us for a little while, until he crunched in between, separating our linked arms. I swear he did that on purpose, but then again it's Derek.

"So, where to _Jakey_." He chuckled.

"I figured I'd take you were me and my crew hang out. You can meet 'em."

Derek and me shared a look, and in unison said, "Your crew?"

Jake didn't agree or even respond, he just continued walking down the sidewalk. Turning the corner a minute or so later, we are faced with an old pizza place.

"Don's Pizza Palace" it blinked at me in faded red neon. We all swung through the door, hearing the bell ding each time. Inside it had four booths on the left wall, a few small round tables off towards the right-center, and all the way to the right was a small arcade room. It consisted of air-hockey, pinball, a few racing bikes and steering wheels and a dance by arrows game. I guess I could see him hanging out in a place like this.

"Oh, a pizza place." My voice trembled out very skeptically. I didn't mean for it to, it's just I didn't fully expect to go _there_.

I heard Derek laugh a little. "And where exactly is 'your crew'?"

I scanned the place; it mainly consisted of kids, and only a couple at that. But then I heard the bell ring, and feet clatter in through the tiny glass door.

"J!" I heard a girl scream. And the recently standing Jake is being jumped on by a tiny redhead.

I step back, looking at Derek, to notice he has the same confused look as me.

After the girl managed to hop off his back, she's turns over to us. "Hi."

I force a smile. "_Hi_."

And she gave me back a large grin. She is tiny and short, really short with red hair in a short pixie cut, just a few black streaks through it. She had brown eyes with dark black heavily stenciled around them; a ring hooked at the very right edge of her lip, and about four more piercings in each ear. Her style reminded me of a punk-skater girl look. The kind that sort of puts on the "stay away from me" vibe, but she is really nice.

"This is Lina." Jake motioned to the tiny redhead.

She gave a little curtsy as he said her name and giggled. "The one and only!"

"This is Casey." He wrapped an arm around my waist.

Lina went to greet me in some form, when Derek interrupted, stepping between her and us. "And I'm Derek Venturi. The only person you'll meet today that really matters." His smirk played across his features.

She shrugged. "Maybe so," And then she peeked over at the arcade room. "But can you kick ass?"

He took knowledge of the room, his eyes settled on one thing. "Well, I don't wanna intimidate you, but I've been referred to as a 'hockey god' once or twice."

"So, what? You wanna go Venturi?" She stepped up to him trying to be intimidating herself. But her forehead just barely came up to the bottom of his chin. If you ask me she looked a little pathetic, but that's just my opinion.

He tipped his head down, staring down at her. "Oh it's on." With that they both scrambled to the air-hockey table, ready to take on each other.

Jake asked me to sit at a booth with him, so I slid in on the opposite side of him. I watched him wave over at the guy behind the counter.

"Is a large pizza okay for all of us?"

I was about to nod yes, when I remembered his odd love for anchovies. "Um, is it okay if you make half pepperoni?"

Jake smiled, and hurried to the guy behind the counter, telling him our order. I really didn't care much for pepperoni, but I knew it was Derek's favorite.

With that thought, I looked over at him and that girl playing there game. They both were smiling and laughing. When I watched her toss the puck in his goal, she did a little dance around. And he would complain, but in a more playful way still with a smile. _Stupid short little redheaded pierced girl!_ Then I watched him sink one point in her goal. She would jet out her bottom lip in a pout and stare up at him. He would raise his chin and smirk. And I found myself root inside for him and laugh at her. I mean she is a nice person, so maybe I'm not being fair. But still that's _my_ Derek. **_"Wait, what are you saying?" _**Oh, crap.

"I hope coke's okay." I look up to see Jake smiling, with two cups and a pan of pizza. He set the cokes down and the pizza tray.

Derek and Lina walked back over to the table. Well, Derek walked and Lina did more of a hop-skip. He said something about being hungry and she giggled along saying something as well. I found my eyes now rolling at her giggle.

I saw Derek eye the booth, seeing the two empty spaces, one beside me and one beside Jake. I quickly glanced from him to the spot beside me, hoping he would get the hint to sit there. He did.

"Dude, pepperoni is my favorite." Derek grinned, snatching a slice from the pan quickly devouring it.

Lina slid in beside Jake and didn't necessarily whisper in his ear, but she spoke hushed and quite close to his face. I saw him smile, and she reached out for a pizza slice. Then she took her free hand touching his shoulder, talking again in a hushed tone. _Stupid short little redheaded pierced freak!_ What is she going to take both of them now?

"I creamed him!" She screeched in her high-pitched tone of voice. "Ain't that right Mr. 'hockey god'?"

I looked over at him; he had a bashful little smirk. "Well, what can I say my girl's got some skills." How did she get him to smirk that way, and not in a cocky way?

Jake, Lina and Derek shared a little laugh. I did not see fit to join in. I was too caught up in how he said _"my girl."_ What exactly did that mean? I should be _**his** girl_. But I did manage a small grin, to keep up with appearances.

I felt a sudden vibration tingle my thigh. My eyes darted downward, and I saw Derek's leg right against mine. For a second I thought my body had just come up with a new reaction to feeling, but then I saw him reach into his pocket fishing out his cell phone.

"Hello?" He used his free hand's pointer finger to plug his other ear. "What?" Then he left the table.

I kept my eyes on his distant figure for a while, before I even acknowledged the rest of the people at the table again. But I looked back, I saw them still talking. Lina giving him her stupid giggle.

Derek came back in; I knew so because I heard the bell. I didn't look up. No, I was too busy letting my eyes burn holes in Lina. I was starting to very much dislike her. I know it's not a nice thing, but well, too bad. I don't have to be nice all the time. Especially to the girl who is wriggling in with the guys I happen to like. And why did she have to be so, so like nice. It's almost clingy. Yeah, I mean Jake said she was a friend, a best friend. And guys aren't usually friends with girls they are interested in romantically. So maybe he considers her like one of the guys. Hah, yeah maybe he doesn't even find her attractive. But he finds me attractive, in fact he finds me beautiful. So beat that chick! And well, Derek he can't be interested in her. I mean he played air-hockey with her. He wouldn't try to challenge a girl would he? Guys don't like girls like that, do they? Well, it doesn't matter if he thinks she's cool or even finds her attractive; we're leaving in a week. And then I get Derek all to myself. So hah again. Um, oh crap I'm doing it again. _"Why do I have to like my stepbrother so damn much!"_ Because he's cute, funny, a really good brother to Marti, and can be really nice if he wants to, and his eyes…

"Um, Case?" It was Derek's voice. I shook my head and looked up. I first saw Jake leaned forward with a questioning look and then I looked at Derek, he had the same look. Crap, that means somebody was talking to me. I apparently zoned out on the pizza. So I looked from one boy to the other a couple more times, then down at the pizza. And I just murmured silently to myself.

**So, Pepperoni or Anchovy?**

**x-x-x**

"You wanna go Venturi?" The much shorter girl joked around getting in my face. Well, she tried to get in my face; she only got up to my chin.

I let my peripheral vision work it's wonders, and I noticed Casey's expression growing sour. I would have rather stayed with them, to keep an eye on my ass hat of a cousin. But I couldn't resist in furthering with this girl, from the way Casey was getting so pissed. _Could she possible be jealous?_ But I told myself, its just Casey.

I look down at her, trying to put on my most intimidating face without laughing. "Oh it's on."

She gave a little punch to my arm and hopped over to the table. I couldn't help but laugh following behind her.

"Alright, so this machine's giving me," She pauses looking up at the bar screen. "Seven chances to put you to shame. Ready?"

I gripped my fingers over plastic, getting in position. "Born ready, baby."

She cleared the screen, switched on the air and threw the puck on the rink. I heard the air rev up and then lightly move the plastic puck in my direction, only slightly. I whacked it hard, sending it bouncing all over. I laughed watching her eyes darting with it, and then she gave one forceful hit, sinking it in my goal. My mouth parted open a little in surprise and she did a little dance.

"Is that your victory dance?"

She stopped, whipping her head in my direction. "Oh, that isn't till later. But don't worry I'm sure you'll see it."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so sure."

She giggled in response. And then sunk another goal, following in the same suit.

Then I got one, then her, then me twice, and her. It continued a little like that for a few minutes. I was about to shoot my puck, when I felt eyes on me. I turn and see Casey looking over. I figured she'd turn away, but she focused on me not moving a single inch. She is so beautiful. She looked especially beautiful today; she's wearing a sleeveless black dress it cut respectively and it would because this is Casey. And her hair was down, she has the most beautiful hair; and eyes. Her eyes always find a way to lure me in. So, I really had felt she looked beautiful, I felt it but my cousin said it. And then he would get the girl. He played the game well. Damn it.

I heard the puck clunk in my goal and then a few little beeping noises. And I looked up and saw Lina doing a different little dance. I smirked; this was the victory dance I assumed.

"Well played." I reached out my hand.

She examined it carefully and gave it a good shake. "You too, Venturi. You just don't mess with a master." Then with her hand still gripped to mine, she looked over at the table and back at me. "And some advice; don't deny it."

I smiled, dropping my hand. Was it that obvious?

We walked back to the table and I saw her looking at me, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to sit by her or by Jake. After a second I just slid in beside her. I'm sure if she didn't want me to, she would have voiced it.

I look down at the pizza with a grin. "Dude, pepperoni is my favorite." And with that said, I grab a slice and start to immediately cram it. How the hell did he know pepperoni was my favorite? He wouldn't know. I steal a glance at Casey; but she would.

"I creamed him!" I hear Lina say from across the table. Her eyes narrow in on me. "Ain't that right Mr. 'hockey god'?"

I wanted to laugh. She just had that bouncy type of personality that makes you have to smile when you're around her. "Well, what can I say my girl's got some skills."

I shrug; Jake and Lina burst into laughter. I can't but laugh along as well. And my eyes get side view of Casey. But she isn't laughing; no she's not even smiling. I don't know why she looks so upset, so far into thought. I wish I knew what she was thinking about. I wish I knew how she felt about things or people. How she felt about me.

My whole leg starts to tingle with vibrations. I look down at my pocket. Aha, cell phone. I stuff my hand in and draw in to my ear, clicking on the green talk button. "Hello?"

I can almost make out the voice, but it comes out so grabbled and riddled with static. So I take my index finger to plug up my free ear, hoping to hear the person just a bit more clearly. "What?"

After hearing nothing but more static, I stand from the table and exit the building. The reception must have gotten much better, because I next hear a voice lowly say my name.

I can't really recognize it and I feel hesitant to answer. "Yeah…"

"It's me… honey it's your mom." Her voice came out so vibrant and clear.

My mouth decided to go dry and my stomach turned. My mother is on the phone with me? The mother who I haven't seen for five years, that mom? The mother who, when she was pregnant for Marti decided she was sick of being in our family. This is the mom that is now calling me up acting like we're old pals. Is this that mom?

"What do you want?" I didn't exactly say it in a mean way; I just made sure there was no emotion apparent.

"I just wanted to say hi…"

I scoffed; it's never just to say hi. "And?"

"And… I was wondering if we could get together. So we can talk." Her voice was really kind and sounded sincere, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was always an empty request. Either she just wanted to know about dad's life now, after her, or to hit me up for a favor. There was never something good to come out of being with dear old mom.

"Why?"

"Because, I miss you. I miss you and your brother…"

"Edwin. His name is Edwin." I said a little cocky. But I really couldn't help it after the way she left us; I grew bitter towards her.

"I know his name." I heard her sigh. And there was a pause. "Derek, honey I just would like to see you again. I heard you were in town for the week. And I know you probably don't want to see me and I can't blame you. But it would really mean a lot to me to see you."

I remained silent. I didn't know how to respond.

"Okay, well you don't have to decide now. But please call me. Like I said it would mean a lot to see you again. But I do understand if you don't want to."

I was silent again.

"Alright, goodbye." She lingered a second, then I heard the line click.

It took me a few seconds before I removed the phone from my ear. I stare down at the blank screen. She couldn't have called just because she wanted to see me. She never even wanted to spend more time with me than she had to when her and dad were married. Why would she now try to make an effort? Why did she call me? Ugh.

I look back at "Don's Pizza Palace" and my stomach grinds. I swing back the door slowly entering and as I let the door fall back, I hear the bell ring loud. Looking over the table I see no one is disturbed. Jake and Lina are still talking and Casey, well she is just staring at the two of them. I don't really want to go back over there, I really just wanted to turn around and leave. But I don't want to leave Casey.

"Guys," I start approaching the table. "I think I'm gonna head out."

"What's the matter man?" Jake asked, managing to pry his attention from a girl for one second.

"I'm just not feeling too good." I didn't lie, I really feel out of it now.

I look at Casey, her eyes downward. "Do you wanna go now?"

She didn't reply or even move. Which probably means no.

"Or hey, you could stay here with me." He smiled at her. She still didn't move an inch.

I wasn't sure what had her so in thought, but I was now getting curious. "Um, Case?"

Finally, her head darted up. She looked at my quizzically and the same way at Jake, in fact she did this quite a few times. Whatever she had been thinking about must have something interesting enough.

I watched her head lower again and asked my question. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I saw her eyes wander around the whole room taking it all in for a second, and then she smiled at me, standing to her feet. "Definitely."

_**A/N**: Hey guys! Alrighty so this is chapter seven! And I made this one a bit longer and a little different than the rest! I really hope you all liked it. But if you don't just let me know too! So, all I BEGGG is that you review! I really take every single review I get as a push to continue! Therefore the more reviews the quicker I update! _


	8. Chapter 8

First Life With Derek Fic, so be gentle! And thank you for tuning in.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, i do not own LWD otherwise Derek would just be... well anyway i don't own it.

**Note: **First, i must must apologize for the longest wait you had to endure. I just couldn't find the time to write. Now i have to tell **googleaddict**: _Actually, i'm not southern if you can believe it! But i really would blend well down there!_ And **soulmatesDC**: _Please, no apology will be accepted cause one is not needed! I am just thankful and happy you did review! I appreciate a great writer like yourself taking the time to read through my story!_ And wow, ya'll should know this is definitely the largest review response i have gotten on any chapter. I felt so special and happy! You dudes freakin rock man: **atruwriter**, **lildreamer1112**, **RAWR-IKICKBUTT**, **jannikajade**, **googleaddict**, **sballLuvr5**, **PinkTribeChick**, **tji80**, **shalzi**, **emma676**, **funnechick**, **DramaQueen121**, **the littlest weasley**, **rmrivera**, **missmiamya**, **-Epitome of Bold**, **GDgirl1993**, **iluvacting**, **riteurheartout92**, **POTCchick091**, **Colonel Samanthat Carter**, **iluvarcticmonkeys**, **soulmatesDC **and **DEMPSEY'S GiRl x3**.

-----

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

I slowly brought my gaze up and scan over the whole place, taking a mental picture of it all. Then my eyes finally find their way back to Derek, and I can't help but smile. And standing to my feet I answer his question. "Definitely."

A flutter runs through my stomach as I walk down the sidewalk, Derek to my immediate right. I had fallen into step with him at some point, and as I look down at our feet I notice us still walking in the same rhythm. I was ecstatic that Derek had asked me to leave with him; I don't know what I would have done with his cousin and that little redhead cuddling up right in front of me. Well, not necessarily "cuddling" but still very cozy. Besides I didn't care about Jake anymore at this point, I was with Derek. And he was my alternative to everyone.

"What's on your mind?" He asked quietly.

_Well, other than you?_ "Nothing worth sharing. You?"

I knew he was looking at me, but I didn't dare glance up. "A lot of things." He spoke flatly and serious.

And I was taken a little by surprise from his tone of voice being so soft and quite serious. In fact, every time him and me have been alone today he has seemed to be off into serious thoughts about something else. It may have been due to his great grandma Jean's funeral today and everything, but still when his usual demeanor could be compared to a class clown... Well yeah, anyway I was a bit surprised.

We both grew silent. The only sound being heard was by our shoes. My heels making a faint click on the pavement and the awkward squeak his made. A few times during the symphony of our shoes I glanced down at his hand, wanting to envelope it in mine, wanting to get him closer. So, I instead looped my arm through his, closing in those few inches in a more innocent way. He didn't flinch, or even push me away, he just continued walking as if nothing out of the norm had occurred. I felt myself grow content, as I lean into him and rub at the bare skin of his forearm. And when a few people passed us by, I knew they would automatically think we were a couple in some way, but it just made my heart skip and a smirk grow on my face.

"Case?" I hesitantly pulled my whole self from touching him, stepping away about a foot, afraid he was getting agitated in some way by my contact with him. Then I looked before me, and saw that we're standing right in front of a park. With the whole works: swings, teeter-tooter, metal slide, tire swing, and a merry-go-round. _"What are we five?"_ I looked up at him, my face becoming very quizzical.

He lightly jerked on my hand, smiling. "Come on."

Not like I would fight him on that invitation. "It would be rude," I told myself. So, I followed him sitting on the little merry-go-round. I thought he would join and take the space beside me, but instead he grabbed hold on one of the bars, slowly spinning me around. I laughed a little as I twirled around. He did that a few more times, us both laughing some. Then he finally did sit beside me to my immediate right, following my suit of Indian style.

We kept up the ritual of silence for a little while, both subconsciously keeping our hands busy. I was picking and poking at a tiny hole in my nylons. And Derek was drumming his fingers on the cold metal beneath him. Still prodding at the increasing run in my stockings, I glanced up at him finding myself staring once again, my eyes tracing over every feature in his face. The way his hair fell over his eyebrow, how his eyes are set with their soft hazel feel, how perfectly proportioned his nose is to the rest of his features, and how his bottom lip juts out in the slightest bit when he is thinking… and well yeah, I was kind of staring. It was when he looked up; that I didn't turn away or blush as I would usually I just smiled.

He returned the sentiment, but focused his eyes back on the incessant tapping of his fingers. "My mom called me."

"When?"

"Today, when we were at the pizza place." He peaked a glance through his hair.

I knew something had been bothering him. "Oh, what did you two talk about?"

"She wants to see me."

I stiffened at his words and my eyebrows slowly rising, I sent a look his way. When was the last time she called any of them, nonetheless seen them. Who does that? I didn't know much about her, but from what I've heard here and there I could make a good assessment. And let me just say she would never be getting any "world's greatest mom" type award soon.

"Yeah, I pretty much had the same response." He chuckled uncomfortably.

"Uh, so are you going to go see her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I touched his knee, hoping it would seem right. "Well, do you want to see her?" I felt so bad for him. I know he loves his mom.

His eyes caught mine. I know I was trying to be a confidant to him at that moment, trying to keep myself focused on his feelings. But I found myself focusing on his eyes. Momentarily loosing myself in his dark orbs.

"Will you go with me?" He asked.

I instantly looked down. "Oh…"

"Um," He seemed a little flustered. But I wasn't sure it was because of my response or due the question asked to begin with. "I mean if you want."

I subconsciously slapped myself. "No I want you, TO! I want to. I didn't mean you." I stopped my ramble, taking in a breath. Okay Casey, open mouth and insert foot. I'm an idiot and now Derek probably think I'm either: A) really insane, B) really, really insane, or C) a total insensitive jerk. None seem very promising. So, taking another breath I replied coolly. "I would be happy to go with you."

He smiled, putting a hand on my thigh. "Thanks, Case."

I beamed back, feeling my skin burn under his touch. "No problem." And before I realized it, he had me in embrace.

His arms wrapped around my waist locked tight, and all I found myself able to do was lean into him throwing my left arm over his shoulder rubbing at his back. Now probably everyone has experienced a hug in his or her life. And it is just a hug. But no one will ever know how I felt within this exact hug. My body molded into him and my face muzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder. I took in a deep breath of his scent, he smells so good. And I continued to rub the palm of my hand over his back. I was feeling more comfortable against him, and I caught myself almost kissing his neck. But before I had to worry about myself, Derek placed a peck to my temple, which followed with a whisper in my ear. "What I would do without you?" Then he pulled back, running his hand down my lower back and over my thigh as he did. And I remember wanting to burst.

I felt frozen in my place. From the hug, from the small kiss, from the ear whisper, from the words said in the whisper and his hands. Does he know the effect he has and what I'm feeling inside right now? If he did, he really wouldn't be doing that kind of stuff. But I knew it was completely and utterly platonic to him, I just knew it. And he stood, extending his hand to me with a smile. And I wanted to scream. He is so unbelievably attractive, and he was just engaging in things of no feeling to him. Well, other than probably brother-sister.

Then for the third time that day he asks me to follow him and for the third time I agree and do follow.

**x-x-x **

Did I just actually hug Casey? And I told her "what would I do without you"? Talk about keeping it cool. On the upside, she didn't seem at all repulsed. Even though she is probably just viewing it as some brother-sister moment. Completely opposite to the whole "throw my arms around her and plant a big kiss on her" thing I'm feeling. You know, just a bit different.

I walked over to the set of swings, plopping in one of the bucket seats as Casey did the same. I watched as she just lightly swung herself back and forth without much effort. Then she spins around, twisting up the chains and once they got tight she would lean her head back twirling like a top. She is such a beauty, an amazing sight to my eyes. From her long chocolate hued locks, to her bright baby blue eyes that always seem to look into your soul, to her tiny mouth, to her body almost to perfect to describe and right back to her tantalizing cherry lips. And it's not just physical attraction, she is so smart, and has pretty good personality. Especially when we're not fighting at every chance. Why does she have to be my stepsister? She is such a great girl. I can't believe she would go with me to meet my mom. Ugh, my mom. She is one person that can ruin anything. I wish she didn't call me. And she knew that if she acted so innocent and sincere like she tried, I would feel guilty and definitely meet up with her. At least, I'll have Casey there with me.

"Derek…" Casey muttered softly, eyes closed and head still leaned back slightly.

"Yes." I said just as quiet, not wanting to disturb this moment in any way.

She didn't move. "I like this."

I looked around. I almost asked what I originally questioned in my mind as, the playground. But I instead just asked simply. "And what would **this** be?"

"Us, the whole not fighting thing." Her lips curled up a bit at her own words.

I felt my smirk form, partly due to her starting by saying "us". And I really liked this too. I finally am starting to feel closeness with her.

--

I quickly flipped open my phone; punching in the numbers I think are still the same. One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello?"

"Fine, we'll meet." I said, getting right to the point.

"Derek?" She sounded a little confused.

"At Janine's Diner, this friday at six o'clock."

"Janine's, sure honey. But are you-" I cut her off abruptly.

"I'm giving you a chance mom. Don't screw it up." I didn't give her much time to rebuttal, flipping my phone shut.

I stood there leaned against a slide, the tips of my fingers and ears starting to feel the cold. My eyes drifting back to the now empty swing still rocking back and forth. My eyebrow kinked in confusion, as i wondered where the hell she drifted off. I dug my icy hands deep into my pockets, stepping forward my eyes scanning the open area. And in due time i heard a voice from behind me.

"Looking for me?"

I whipped my head up in the direction of her voice, seeing her sitting on top of that slide legs bent under her, a large grin glued to her face.

"Listening in on my calls, huh?" My eyebrow still cocked in question.

"Of course, _Der_. Obviously, what else would i be doing?" He mouth now forming a little smirk. And i could tell from her tone, whatever little weird"_moment_" in the playground we had been having was over.

I shook my head approaching the metal slide. "You're really a pain you know Macdonald?"

"I know." She said, sending some hair behind her shoulder. "But your just so easy to get a rise out of, i can't help myself."

"I'm easy to get a rise out of?" I scoffed. "Hi, have we met i'm Derek and you are?"

She started to giggle. "See what i mean, and that was just me getting you irritated by telling you how easily you get irritated. Now, if i was to bring up something like your weak backswing..." I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but i think you are mistaken. There is nothing weak about my game."

"Well, i was just stating that when you fall under pressure... it's a little um **weak**." She squinted her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "Just something i noticed."

My blood started to bubble, running quick through my veins. But i still couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked, even while patranizing me. "**Well**, yeah you noticed wrong then. I mean, just cause you prize yourself on some grade-grubbing genious doesn't mean you know a single thing about anything important." Damnit, she was right.

"Wow, i guess i'm completely wrong. You never overreact or anything like that." She shrugged, knowing even a little action as such could drive me nuts.

"It's fine, don't feel like you have to apologize or anything though. You can't help if your insite is one-hundered percent uncorrect. It happens to the best of us." I chuckled to myself a bit, really knowing how freaking right she was about me. _How the hell does she know me?_

Her eyes just rolled back again, although i could have sworn i saw a smirk. "Whatever, and it's **in**correct. Now just help me down, **Venturi**." She said mocking me. And i loved ever second of it.

**x-x-x**

"Now just help me down, **Venturi**." And my stomach did a little flutter as he held his hand out for me.

Me and Derek were back to acting like normal again. Of course, it wasn't as sweet as a little while before, but i'm actually glad in a way. Neither of us are like that, and honestly if we were like that all the time with each other i would lose it. Toning it down every once in awhile is good, but the bickering and the confrontation is what makes it. If we didn't argue i don't think i would like him as much as i do.

By the time we reached the house it was just getting dark, and i hoped Jake was already home so we wouldn't have to explain anything. Derek creaked open the door quietly entering and i followed in the same motion.Twisting my head, i scanned the living room, into the empty kitchen, and bare hallway.

**Silence**. Not a single audible sound. Although a little out strange, I had just figured everyone was pretty much drained from the day's events.

"So, i guess we'll just... go to bed." He stated with a questioning look. Obviously feeling it strange as well.

I just nodded lightly, sending a shrug his way.

And with him leading the way, we headed downstairs quiet, figuring the everyone was in bed.

I sat on the couch, to unbuckle to strap of my heels. When i looked up, Derek was looking back leaned back against the bathroom door. His expressiong was blank. I turned to my side, looking at the empty seat cushin, then back at Derek. A smile cracked a little, and he shifted his feet. I thought maybe he had the same idea, _sleeping on the couch just one more night as not to disturb the others. _I didn't mean to smirk at the thought, and i knew he saw it. He stared at me for a few more soundless seconds. And then i rubbed my hand over the cushin. He smiled a pretty much full smile and started approching me.

Well, somehow he must have made a noise, because as soon as he moved Jake's door pull open.

"Casey." I heard his tired voice. "Your home."

"Yeah." He has **great** timing i thought. "We just got in."

He juggled looks between me and Derek, then finally kept his eyes on me. "Well, i'm glad you got home before it was to dark."

I gave my eyebrows a quick raise and nodded my head a little.

He smiled shyly. "Yeah, well if your not tired maybe we could talk..."

"Oh, actually i'm pretty beat." I quickly faked a yawn. "But maybe tomorrow." I stood approaching the little girl's bedroom door.

His head fell a little, but kept that same little smile. "Okay, goodnight Case, sweet dreams."

I twisted the knob, prying the door a bit. "Thanks, you too." And with that i slipped in the room.

I felt bad for blowing Jake off, but i was just not in the mood for him. Tonight the flavor i was craving was definitely more Rocky Road, than just strawberry. And i guess it's not really that fair comparing Jake to plain strawberry ice cream, considering i haven't gotten to know him too much. But i like what i do know, and he is such a sweet guy. I really felt bad when he said goodnight, he is such a soft guy. He treats me so nicely, better than any guy has ever. I can really could see good things happening with him. So, he's a sweet little cone of delicious strawberry ice cream.

But like i said, i just happen to be **craving** a much wilder flavor.

_**(A/N:**__ I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Like a hundred million times sorry... but i couldn't find the right way to end this chapter. And what i chose i really don't like that much. I actually don't care for this chapter itself at all... it's short and a bit of dribble. But i hope you guys like it and don't hate me! Tell me what your thinking... Love for all my readers!!!)_


	9. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
